1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus best suited for a compact tape cassette, particularly to such a cassette tape recording and/or reproducing appratus, wherein not only its body in which a tape cassette is mounted, but also its openable cover which covers the tape cassette mounted in the body, can be varied together in widths, and when the apparatus is in use, the widths of the body and cover are increased to minimal widths necessitated for mounting a cassette, and when the apparatus is out of use, the widths of the body and cover are so decreased to smaller widths than those necessitated for mounting the cassette as to be easier to carry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus of this sort, if the widths of the body and cover can be increased or decreased independently to each other, often occur such erroueous operations as to mount the tape cassette while the width of the body is decreased, or to decrease the width of the body while the tape cassette is mounted, so that the tape cassette or the apparatus is apt to be considerably damaged.